Broken-Hearted Girl
Broken-Hearted Girl is the fourth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce. It was released on November 18, 2008. Lyrics You're everything I thought you never were And nothing like I thought you could've been But still ,you live inside of me So tell me how is that? You're the only one I wish I could forget The only one I'd love to not forgive And though you break my heart, you're the only one And though there are times when I hate you 'Cause I can't erase The times that you hurt me And put tears on my face And even now while I hate you It pains me to say I know I'll be there at the end of the day I don't wanna be without you, babe I don't want a broken heart Don't wanna take a breath with out you, babe I don't wanna play that part I know that I love you But let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no I don't want a broken heart And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl, no, no No broken-hearted girl I'm no broken-hearted girl Something that I feel I need to say But up to now, I've always been afraid That you would never come around And still I want to put this out You say you've got the most respect for me But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me And still you're in my heart But you're the only one And yes, there are times when I hate you But I don't complain 'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away Oh, but now I don't hate you I'm happy to say That I will be there at the end of the day I don't wanna be without you, babe I don't want a broken heart Don't wanna take a breath with out you, babe I don't wanna play that part I know that I love you But let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no I don't want a broken heart And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl, no, no No broken-hearted girl I'm no broken-hearted girl Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free To spread my wings and fly away Away with you Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohh, ohh, ohh I don't wanna be without my baby I don't wanna a broken heart Don't want to take a breath with out my baby I don't wanna play that part I know that I love you But let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no, no I don't want a broken heart I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl, no, no No broken-hearted girl Broken-hearted girl no, no No broken-hearted girl No broken-hearted girl Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce Category:Broken-Hearted Girl